Awake
by MookieRoo
Summary: Tori se despierta perdida en medio de la nada y sin memoria. Pronto descubre que han pasado 10 años desde su último recuerdo y que la clave de todo es Cat. En este fic hay de todo. Drama / Sci-fi post-apocalíptico JORI / CORI y muchas cosas más. #HalloweenFandomCroosover
1. I

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Despierto en medio de la carretera, acostada sobre el tibio asfalto. Me siento desorientada, no sé donde estoy. Veo un paisaje verde y frondoso a los lados, una montaña grande cubierta de árboles en el fondo, donde el camino se pierde en la lejanía. El cielo es de un celeste casi azul, impecable, no hay una sola nube y los rayos del sol se escurren entre las ramas detrás del bosque, aún manteniéndose bajo. Es temprano en la mañana.

No entiendo qué hago aquí. No recuerdo lo qué hice ayer o antes de eso. La última memoria clara que tengo es subirme en el bus de la escuela. No eran más de las siete de la mañana de un miércoles, 31 de octubre.

Me enderezo desperezándome con un bostezo que entra llenando mis pulmones antes de ser expulsado con violencia por mi boca. Mis brazos tienen la marca del asfalto, miles de puntos grabados en mi piel.

Estoy descalza. Llevo puestos unos pantalones de lino de color habano oscuro con muchos bolsillos y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, llana, pulcra. Es interesante, este no es mi atuendo habitual. Busco en cada uno de los compartimentos de mi vestimenta, están vacíos. No llevo reloj, aretes o collar alguno. Me desabrocho el pantalón y veo que traigo puesta ropa interior simple de algodón color blanco. Aparto el cuello de mi camiseta y noto un sostén del mismo material, cómodo y sencillo.

Una brisa suave y fría, corre por mi rostro. La naturaleza suena a mi alrededor. Los pájaros, las hojas de los árboles movidas por el viento, mi respiración.

Me levanto. La idea de que un auto pase apurado y me atropelle comienza a inquietarme, a pesar de que no hay rastro de humanidad por ningún lugar. La carretera es larga de ambos lados y no se escucha a ningún vehículo aproximarse.

A mis espaldas se dibuja el mismo paisaje, una montaña notablemente más baja, todo lo demás, idéntico.

Observo con cuidado a ambos lados buscando una señal de vida. Los caminos son largos y están desiertos. Alterno mi cabeza tratando de decidir qué dirección tomar.

La montaña alta podría traer la inconveniencia de escalar si el camino termina en su loma, cerca de la baja podría existir un poblado o una laguna donde recoger agua para beber, tiene más lógica. Me decido por la baja y comienzo a caminar.

Por el momento no me preocupo por no tener alimento a la mano o por lo menos agua para la caminata; sé que puedo resistir varias horas así y estoy segura de que pronto encontraré ayuda. Si hay una carretera, hay un punto de partida y uno de llegada, además de varios puntos en medio. Nadie construye una vía a la nada.

Voy tranquila, el día se siente fresco.

Me pregunto ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿dónde estoy? Es un lindo lugar, pero no es mi casa, no lo reconozco.

Por el clima, diría que no es California, al menos no Los Ángeles o San Diego, tampoco San Francisco. Eso se parece más a Montana o uno de los estados del norte.

Parece verano. El sol sigue subiendo. Levanto mi brazo izquierdo apuntando exactamente sobre mi cabeza y estiro mi brazo derecho completamente horizontal en la dirección del sol. El amanecer en verano es a las cinco de la mañana, el medio día a las doce en punto. Divido mentalmente el espacio entre mis brazos en siete partes y cuento la distancia del sol. Son aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, calculo que he caminado por lo menos una hora, pero no tengo ni idea cuánta distancia.

Me acerco al filo de la carretera y arranco unas hierbas largas, recojo unas pierdas del suelo y coloco, una de cada una, como punto de partida. Doy dos pasos hacía atrás y comienzo a contar diez pasos al cruzar la marca que dejé en el piso. Coloco la otra hierba y la fijo con la piedra.

Ahora, debo saber qué distancia hay de la marca de salida a la de llegada, pero no tengo una referencia real, a menos que use mi cuerpo —sé cuanto mido—, pero me será muy difícil usarme de regla. ¡Mi pie! Calzo talla siete, que equivale a 23.5 cm, lo recuerdo por el trabajo de verano en la tienda de deportes. Si multiplico eso por 4 son… 94 cm, cada cuadro pies debo aumentar 6 cm para llegar a un metro. Bien, una pulgada mide 2.5 cm; mido mi dedo índice izquierdo con mi pulgar derecho, mide 5 cm; mi dedo medio, aproximadamente 6.

Regreso desde la marca, paso a paso, cada cuatro sumo la distancia de mi dedo medio. En total son 6 metros y un pie, es decir que cada paso que doy son aproximadamente 62 cm.

Ahora doy media vuelta contando los segundos. Un Mississippi, dos Mississippi, tres Mississippi, cuatro Mississippi, cinco Mississippi, seis Mississippi, siete Mississippi, ocho Missis…. 7.5 segundos en diez pasos. Lo que quiere decir que doy un paso cada 0.75 segundos.

Ahora, lo difícil, necesito convertir estas cifras en algo manejable. La distancia en kilómetros, el tiempo en horas.

Tengo la medida en común, un paso, 62 cm por cada 0.75 segundos. Fácil, regla de tres, 62 por 4 dividido para 3, porque 0.75 son tres cuartos de una unidad. 62 por 4 son 248 y dividido para 3… aproximadamente 83. Así que camino a 83 cm por segundo. Ahora por 60 para saber cuando por minuto. Son… 4980 cm por minuto, en metros 49.8 por minuto. Ahora por 60 otra vez para saber lo mismo por hora. Son… 2988 metros y eso puedo convertirlo a kilómetros dividiéndolo por 1000. Aproximadamente son 2.988 kilómetros por hora, casi tres, digamos que tres. Camino a 3 km/h.

Perfecto, para algo me sirvieron las matemáticas, por lo menos para ubicarme de alguna forma.

Mido nuevamente la distancia del sol y he gastado cerca de media hora sacando cálculos, lo mejor será seguir caminando.

Tomo la piedra y la raspo con dureza en el asfalto, haciendo una marca blanca notoria y grande. La repaso y la repaso, y dejo las piedras en un patrón especial a un lado de la carretera, donde no puedan ser movidas o notadas por alguien que no sea yo. Solo así sabré si llego a caminar en círculos y vuelvo a pasar por aquí. Gracias Hollywood por las películas de terror y suspenso.

Hago una nota mental del lugar. La autopista es completamente recta de ambos lados en este punto y, a mi derecha, hay un árbol muy grande a unos 20 metros, su tronco debe medir más de 3 de ancho.

Emprendo nuevamente el camino, intentando no acelerar o disminuir mi ritmo. Preciso estar atenta de la hora, de la distancia, del clima. Debo encontrar pronto un lugar donde conseguir un teléfono y unos zapatos. Mis pies cada vez se sienten más incómodos. El asfalto comienza a arder y es imposible seguir.

Salto las barreras de contención de la autopista y continuo por el campo verde, cuidando de no pisar algo corta punzante, una roca grande, algún vidrio o un metal. El césped es suave, no es duro caminar por aquí.

La falta de letreros me preocupa. He caminado por horas sin señales de civilización, sin una marca de velocidad máxima para los autos o de peligro; curvas, pasos peatonales, nada que me diga dónde estoy o hacia dónde voy.

El sol me dice que ya casi es medio día. Ya tengo hambre, sed, mi estómago me duele al igual que mi espalda. He caminado doce kilómetros desde que desperté, es imposible que en esa distancia no haya una gasolinera, un punto de servicio, una central de policía, un pequeño poblado, ¡algo!

Mi cansancio me obliga a parar. Busco la sombra de un árbol cercano y encuentro una roca grande donde sentarme. Está fresco, seco y parece un buen lugar para descansar. La hierba a mi alrededor es alta, nadie ha mantenido los bordes de este bosque lo cual me hace pensar que no hay mucha gente cerca. Los árboles son altos y los pájaros vuelan por sobre sus ramas, imagino que ahí tendrán sus nidos, pero ¿de qué se alimentan? No hay rastro de roedores, ardillas, conejos; no hay frutas, flores. No hay nada.

Me pongo de pie y busco a mis alrededores cosas que pueda utilizar. Una rama grande, fuerte, unas hojas secas que guardo en uno de mis bolsillos hasta llenarlo. Piedras no me servirán de nada, no son del tipo que hace chispa al golpearlas. No hay más.

Retomo el camino a la par de la carretera, intentando no exponerme al sol. No quiero insolarme, no tengo nada para remediarlo y si no encuentro agua en las próximas horas estaré en peligro.

Mido el recorrido del sol, deben ser las cuatro de la tarde, he caminado en total ocho horas, un aproximado de 24 kilómetros. Siento mis manos hinchadas, estoy deshidratada, mi boca está seca y se me dificulta tragar. No hay nada a la vista, absolutamente nada, solo más asfalto.

Es absurdo.

Es momento de decidir. Aún me quedan un par de horas de luz. Si hay pájaros tiene que haber una fuente de comida cerca, agua. No he visto otros animales, pero me he mantenido a las afueras, quizá adentro la historia sea distinta, lo que me preocupa. Si me encuentro con un lobo o un zorrillo, mi suerte se acabaría, son animales que viajan en manada. Yo no sé escalar árboles, estoy descalza y este dolor en mi espalda y abdomen cada vez es más agudo; me será muy difícil esconderme.

Dos horas de luz. ¿Será suficiente para llegar a algún lugar? No lo haré por la carretera, necesito aventurarme. Tomo una piedra y vuelvo a dejar una huella en el asfalto, si me pierdo ésta será una guía, trataré de volver aquí.

Con miedo y con nervios comienzo a caminar por el bosque. Me abro paso con el palo que usaba de bastón. No siento mucho bajo mis pies, solo hierba y tierra, no hay rocas. Quisiera decir que estoy siguiendo una línea recta, pero solo puedo guiarme por el sol que está enfrente de mí. Los árboles se ven tan interminables como el camino, y no hay nada que me indique que podré cruzar en el poco tiempo que me queda.

Comienzo a desesperarme. Va anocheciendo. La luz va cambiando el tono verde del bosque en un azul casi negro. Hace frío y muero de hambre, ya no puedo distinguir qué hora es, el sol acaba de desaparecer por los árboles. Imagino que caminé treinta kilómetros en total.

Estoy en problemas. Mi cuerpo está débil, no hay refugio por aquí, solo más bosque. Por suerte no hay señal de vida de ningún tipo. No hay animales, ya ni se escuchan a los pájaros. Si me quedo aquí… quizá… esté bien.

Me recuesto en la hierba y siento que me voy durmiendo, cierro los ojos y…

—¡Tori! ¡¿Tori, estás bien?!

Abro mis ojos nuevamente y siento un malestar inmediato en mis pulmones. Toso, toso y toso un poco más, expulso agua hasta por la nariz. Estoy empapada, metida en una especie de tina de agua gelatinosa muy fría, estoy puesta un traje enterizo con escamas de color rojo, que me cubre del cuello a los pies. Mis manos y mi cabeza son lo único descubierto. Tengo algo en el puente de la nariz, en forma de pinza, que me estorba un poco. Me lo quito con la mano y noto que estoy llena de cables en las puntas de los dedos. Trato de arrancharlos y vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre.

—¡Tori, cálmate! ¡Estás bien, estás bien!

Es Jade. Su vestimenta es extraña, un buzo blanco de mangas largas con el cuello en V, unos pantalones de tela color verde y unas botas negras estilo militar. Su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, sin maquillaje, sin anillos, collares, pero es Jade.

—¡Sáquenla de ahí y llévenla al calabozo! —dice un hombre mayor. Es alto, robusto; algún tipo de oficial. Su uniforme lo delata, pero no es de una fuerza armada que yo reconozca—. ¡Quiero los resultados del procedimiento de inmediato y una respuesta concluyente de qué salió mal!

Dos jóvenes vestidos con batas blancas me levantan y me ayudan a sentarme en una silla mientras otros dos me limpian con unas toallas.

—Mi General, le pido que me deje hablar con ella —le suplica Jade, parada frente a él, con la quijada alta, firme como un soldado, mas su voz suena quebrada, frágil.

—Atiéndanla y denle unos minutos para descansar…, una hora —aclara—. Después de eso tendrás tu última oportunidad, West y, si no nos da la información que requerimos, ¡ustedes dos irán a parar en la misma fosa. ¿Entendido?! —le advierte.

—Sí, mi General —le responde ella, aguantando la respiración mientras él y varios de sus hombres salen por la puerta.

Mis ojos se cierran, estoy agotada. Escucho la puerta cerrarse de un golpazo y a Jade acercarse, pidiéndoles a las personas que me asistían que nos dejen a solas.

—Volveré en cinco minutos para llevarla abajo. Vístela hasta mientras —le dice una mujer delgada, parece una científica de algún tipo. Acto seguido sale por la puerta trasera siguiendo a los demás.

—Jade… agua.

Ella se estira y abre una botella plástica ayudándome a beber hasta casi la mitad. Respiro con más tranquilidad.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Es el cuartel general de la armada, o lo que queda de él —responde y me ayuda a salir del traje que llevaba puesta. Estoy completamente desnuda bajo él—. Tranquila, no te haré daño —me dice cubriéndome con la toalla y se levanta al armario para sacar un pantalón y una camiseta de color gris claro, unas medias negras y unos zapatos simples de lona sin cordones.

Me acerca la ropa y se da media vuelta dándome la privacidad necesaria para vestirme.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Es una larga historia, muy larga y no hay mucho tiempo.

—¿No me dirás nada, entonces?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Subir al bus de la escuela… Era Halloween del último año de secundaria.

—Dios… —dice nerviosa, exhala dando la vuelta y cierra los ojos con pesadez—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? No puede ser hace mucho, ¿un par de días? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en el bosque?

—Ese día fue hace más de diez años, Tori —me aclara—, y nunca estuviste en el bosque. Lo que acabas de vivir fue una simulación.

—¿Qué? No entiendo nada…

—Es hora de bajar al calabozo, tendrás cuarenta y cinco minutos para dormir y Jade bajará para realizar tu interrogación —me informa la doctora, cortando nuestra conversación—. Dos de sus asistentes me toman de los brazos por la espalda. La veo asentir hacia ellos y siento una aguja entrar por mi brazo derecho. Lo último que veo es a Jade con una cara muy angustiada y su voz diciéndome que todo estará bien.

Despierto en una celda muy pequeña, las paredes son de concreto, grises, una luz muy tenue cuelga del techo y no hay ventanas. La cama es dura, estoy cubierta con una cobija oscura y no tengo almohada.

El metal de la puerta hace un crujido al abrirse. Vuelvo a ver a Jade —su silueta en realidad—, hay mucha luz allá afuera; cierra la puerta tras ella. El contraste me dejó un brillo incómodo en los ojos que ahora se repite a donde vea.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco —le contesto. Doy una fuerte respiración, dejando mi cansancio ir, y me siento—. ¿Qué está pasando, Jade? Solo dímelo.

—Miembros del ejército te encontraron hace un mes en los escombros de un accidente de auto en medio de la nada. Te habías estrellado contra un árbol muy grande. No habían huellas de las llantas en el asfalto. Creen que el accidente pudo ser porque te quedaste dormida al volante.

—¿Hace un mes?

—Pasaste este tiempo en recuperación con un coma inducido. Te despertaron para el procedimiento.

—Okey, no entiendo nada. Dijiste que han pasado diez años de ese día de Halloween, ¿verdad?—le pregunto, ella asiente—. Eso quiere decir que… ¿tengo veintisiete años?

¡¿Qué diablos hice tanto tiempo y por qué no me acuerdo?! Trato, duramente, intento recordar, pero nada viene a mí. Estoy en blanco.

—¿Tú sabes qué me pasó en esos años?

—En los primeros seis y medio, sí —responde con gran pena. Su voz es muy suave, irreconocible de su personalidad. Ha cambiado.

—Eso quiere decir que no nos hemos visto en más de tres años.

—Sí, no nos hemos visto —susurra, negando ligeramente con su cabeza, lamentándose—. Tomamos caminos separados y yo terminé aquí.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué soy una prisionera? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No. No es por algo que hiciste… —me contesta—. Déjame situarte en el tiempo, ¿okey?

—Okey. —Accedo.

—Hace tres años y medio, ocurrió una pandemia a nivel global. Nadie sabía de donde salió, como se contagiaba, quienes eran susceptibles. La gente moría en cantidades alarmantes. Miles en una semana, cientos de miles en menos de un mes, millones de millones en seis meses. En el transcurso de un año la población mundial se redujo a la séptima parte de lo que era, países enteros desaparecieron. Luego vino la guerra, aún seguimos en ella.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —Me burlo, pero ella ni se inmuta—. Dime que es una broma, Jade.

—Lo siento.

—¡¿Mis padres, mi hermana?!

Ella no dice nada, solo niega, quitándome la mirada.

—¡¿Todos murieron?!

—De nosotros, quedamos, tú, Beck, Ryder, yo, la cabeza de la armada cree que Cat también.

—¿Cómo pueden saberlo si no está aquí? Dices que hay una guerra allá afuera. ¿Qué los hace creer que Cat…?

—Porque tú estás aquí, porque tú regresaste, porque apareciste de la nada —me informa, interrumpiéndome—. Para eso era la simulación de hace un rato, para descubrir dónde has estado este tiempo.

Lo que me dice Jade, no tiene sentido. Una guerra es horrible. ¡¿Cómo te olvidas de una guerra, de diez años de tu vida, así nada más?!

¡Debería recordar algo, un detalle, pero no tengo nada en la mente absolutamente nada!

—Me estás mintiendo.

—¿Qué ganaría con eso, Tori?

—¡Yo qué sé! ¡Son tus crueles bromas! —Me levanto y la enfrento desde la pared, no es muy lejos, pero necesito apartarme, gritarle, ¡exigirle que pare con esto!

Quiero volver a casa, quiero ver a mis padres, quiero… ¡quiero despertar!

Esto es una pesadilla. Yo sigo en el bosque, estoy dormida. ¡Esto no es real!

Golpeo la pared con fuerza. Siento dolor, mucho dolor, pero no paro, no me detengo. Cierro mis puños y arremeto contra la pared con toda mi ira. Siento a Jade apegarse a mi cuerpo, me abraza por la espalda, no me dice nada solo me abraza bloqueando mis brazos, impidiéndome hacerme más daño, llevándome hasta el piso mientras yo grito y lloro porque ¡esto no puede ser real!

—¡Mientes!… ¡Mientes!… —Sigo llorando.

—Tori… Escúchame bien —me dice muy bajo al oído, aún sujetándome con fuerza—, debes calmarte o el mandamás te pondrá una pistola en medio de los ojos y disparará sin pensarlo dos veces. Cálmate, por favor. No tengo por qué mentirte… Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Tori.

Sus palabras llegan con un cariño que no reconozco en ella. Su agarre comienza a ceder y me acaricia. No lo entiendo.

—Es hora de la interrogación —dice un uniformado que carga un rifle en los brazos y nos señala el camino con la punta de su arma.

Jade me ayuda a levantarme y me limpia las lágrimas con el puño de su buzo, me toma de los cachetes y me acaricia suavemente. Siento que quiere decirme algo, o hacerme una pregunta, pero no lo hace. Me mira, me acaricia y trata de sonreírme. No lo logra.

El soldado nos conduce a un cuarto un poco más amplio, igual de gris; una luz blanca lo ilumina por completo. Reconozco la ventana, es como en las películas. Espejo del lado en el que nos encontramos, vidrio del otro. Nos están vigilando.

Me siento a un extremo de la mesa. Un joven de bata blanca de los de hace un rato, coloca una pinza que no ajusta demasiado en mi dedo índice y enciende un botón que proyecta una luz azul brillante. Da la vuelta y se sienta atrás en una mesa pequeña con un computador. Jade demora en entrar, cuando finalmente lo hace toma asiento frente a mí y coloca sobre la mesa unas hojas, tiene un bolígrafo en la mano.

—Listo, puede empezar señora West.

Señora. Quizá se casó, pero no tomó el apellido de su esposo. Beck West, no se oye mal, es gracioso.

—Bien. Primero, sé que tú crees que no recuerdas nada, pero el procedimiento del laboratorio ya reveló varios indicios de… la locación dónde has vivido este tiempo.

—¿El bosque?

—Algo así.

—Pensé que me dijiste que no estuve allí.

—Es más complicado que eso. El procedimiento consiste en una simulación. Se te inyectó con un agente químico que ayuda a liberar una serie de hormonas, acelerando zonas en tu cerebro que manejan la memoria a nivel del subconsciente —me explica—. Además se te conectó, por medio de transmisores nerviosos, a una máquina que ayuda a descodificar la actividad cerebral.

—Quieres decir, que lee el pensamiento. —Intuyo con escepticismo—. Suena a ciencia ficción.

—Es un procedimiento que existe hace décadas, en realidad. Sólo que no para el público general.

—Secreto de estado, entiendo —le digo. No es que quiera burlarme, pero esto suena tan estúpido, tan irreal.

Ella carraspea y me mira muy seria. Regreso a ver al espejo, donde sé que gente me observa y veo en el reflejo a una Jade nerviosa que no deja de mover temblorosamente su pie. Giro y me dispongo a ayudarla, quiero salir de esto pronto.

—Así que ustedes saben lo que viví en ese bosque, ¿qué necesitan de mí? Tienen la misma información que yo.

—Sí y no. El escenario lo escoge tu mente y va llenándolo de detalles en el transcurso del tiempo, por lo que asumimos que cierta información es importante, pero debemos confirmar algunas cosas.

—Tú dirás —le digo, esperando que inicie su interrogación. Yo no sé nada, no tengo nada que esconder.

—Caminaste por una carretera desolada por una hora hasta que llegaste al sitio donde iniciaste tus cálculos.

—Así es.

—El árbol que viste, ¿es este? —me pregunta acercándome una foto que saca de entre sus papeles.

Lo observo, es el mismo que vi. El enorme árbol de 3 metros de ancho donde dejé la primera marca en el asfalto.

—Te recuerdo que estás conectada a un detector de mentiras —me indica señalando la pinza de luz azul, antes de que pueda responder.

—Sí es ese —le digo a secas. ¿Qué diablos quieren de mí?

—Bien. Es… el árbol con el que chocaste. —Suelta un suspiro y continúa—. Caminaste un total de 24 kilómetros hasta el desvío dentro del bosque. ¿Estás segura de que no llegaste a algún poblado o viste algún tipo de señal o un cartel?

—No había nada, ni un animal. Nada.

Jade regresa a ver al chico a mis espaldas, yo al espejo. Veo que él asiente y ella regresa a las preguntas.

—¿Por qué decidiste parar ahí?

—Estaba cansada.

—Físicamente no podías estar cansada. El procedimiento no aloja la posibilidad de fatiga.

—Pero la sentía, estaba cansada y con sed. Me senté a reposar unos minutos.

—Tori…

—¡No te estoy mintiendo, Jade! —La interrumpo con dureza.

—Okey. Si sentiste cansancio es porque tu mente recuerda haberlo sentido de otra ocasión. Estuviste en un lugar similar antes, caminaste esa distancia y lo asociaste en la simulación. Pero debiste haber visto algo más aparte de los árboles.

—No había nada, lo juro, nada. Solo los pájaros sobre los árboles. Nunca bajaban solo daban vueltas.

—De ahí partiste y caminaste dos horas más. ¿Estás segura que no lo hacías por un sendero? ¿Qué no había edificios o un muro de contención?

—No había nada más que árboles. Era de noche y me dormí.

—Notaste que no habían pájaros.

—Sí, cuando oscureció ya no vía ningún pájaro, nada volaba. Quizá por una hora o…

—Okey, y dormiste —me interrumpe de la nada. ¿Qué fue lo evitó que dijera? ¿Alguna referencia importante? ¿De qué lado está?

—Sí, me acosté y me dormí.

Jade acomoda las hojas y las guarda en una carpeta. Mira por un segundo al espejo y escucho la puerta abrirse con violencia unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Dónde está Cat Valentine? —me pregunta el General que vi hace rato en el laboratorio.

—No lo sé.

—¡Deja de pretender! Sabemos que los estás protegiendo. ¡Dime dónde está! —me grita golpeando la mesa, haciéndome saltar en mi asiento.

—No lo recuerda Mi General, no es su…

El tipo agita furiosamente su mano y la tumba de la silla de un golpe. Yo me hago para atrás y me levanto para socorrerla, pero el soldado a mis espaldas me detiene sosteniéndome de los codos.

—¡Es un animal! —le grito— No tengo idea de lo que me pregunta. ¡La última vez que vi a Cat fue hace diez años!

—¡Estuviste con ella hace un mes! ¡Dime dónde está o Jade se muere! —Me amenaza, sacando un arma de su pantalón y se prepara para dispararla, apuntándole en la cabeza.

Jade cierra los ojos con fuerza, aprieta su quijada, sus dientes presionados marcan la tensión en su rostro, tiene miedo, pavor, lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo tiembla.

—¡Le prometo que no lo sé, se lo prometo! Pregúntele a su soldado, ¿mentí? —cuestiono regresando a verlo. Él mira a su general y niega en silencio—. ¿Ve? Digo la verdad. Usted quiere saber lo que encierra mi mente, deme unos días —le suplico—. La memoria debe volver, pero es muy pronto, ¿no acabo de salir de un coma? Es muy pronto.

Él me mira enfurecido, su mano todavía estirada con el arma empujando el cabello de Jade, su ceño despreciable arrugando su frente su nariz expulsando aire con fuerza.

—Dos horas, ¡ni un minuto más! Tienes dos horas para recordar dónde está metida Cat Valentine o las dos se mueren. ¡Las dos!

Separa el arma y aligera la rigidez de su brazo, saliendo de la habitación fúrico.

Me sacudo y el soldado me suelta. Caigo al piso y gateo hasta Jade.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, ella se abraza de mí, sigue temblando y llora sonoramente. Yo la acojo en mis brazos, pero pronto unos hombres uniformados nos levantan a la fuerza y nos llevan hasta la habitación en la que desperté, empujándonos a ambas adentro y cierran la puerta con seguro.

Estamos solas, Jade sigue muy alterada. La abrazo nuevamente con fuerza, consolándola. No puedo evitar llorar también. ¿En qué estamos metidas? ¿Qué quieren con Cat?

Pasan varios minutos hasta que el cuerpo de Jade deja de sacudirse y su respiración se tranquiliza. La siento aliviada de estar cerca de mí. Al menos eso puedo hacer. Mi memoria no se activará en menos de dos horas. Vamos a morir.

—Cat es su última opción de ganar la guerra —me dice en voz baja. Se separa y, dando unos pasos lentos, se sienta en la cama con la mirada en el piso—. La pandemia fue un accidente. China experimentaba con una bacteria que habían mutado. Preparaban un arma biológica muy potente. Las esporas se liberaron en el aire y estuvieron circulando por horas, casi un día entero sin que la agencia de gobierno a cargo del laboratorio se diera cuenta. Y como sabrás, todo viene de China.

—¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? ¡Eso es… imposible, no en este tiempo, no con la tecnología que debe existir!

—Todo es posible, Tori. El informe inicial fue que Rusia se enteró del arsenal que preparaban los chinos y se infiltró para robar muestras. Hubo un ataque en defensa del laboratorio y un estúpido chino abrió fuego dentro de una de las recámaras aisladas con la bacteria. Se creía que el daño era menor. Las noticias decían que todo estaba bien, que se consolidó el laboratorio y no hubieron fugas. Pero en realidad el ataque había sido más extenso de lo que se informó. El daño a la recámara no fue con una escopeta por un chino, fue con una bomba por los rusos y la fuga fue inmensa. Las esporas llegaron a campo abierto, el viento llevó la enfermedad a los animales que estaban cerca, a campos de plantación; lo extendió a las fábricas de cosas que se exportan a todo el mundo. Llegó hasta la misma Rusia, a Europa. China no estaba preparada para manejar la infección y ocultaron la información.

—Así que…

—Mucha gente murió, mucha.

—¿Qué… tiene que ver Cat con esto? ¿Y por qué creen que yo estuve con ella hace poco?

—Cuando la enfermedad llegó aquí, se hicieron pruebas de sangre para comprobar quienes estaban enfermos y quienes no. Así entraron muchos en cuarentena. Los que no estábamos infectados pasamos a manejo de plagas y vinimos a instalaciones como esta. Todo se quemó, ropa, casas enteras, la aduana incineraba todo lo que venía de China. Aquí dentro no hay enfermedad, de eso estamos seguros.

—¿Qué hizo Cat, estaba infectada?

—No, Cat… es inmune. Cientos de personas resultaron ser inmunes. Ahora sabemos que todos ellos son parte de un grupo muy reducido de familias, descendientes de científicos que trabajaron en la segunda guerra mundial con este tipo de patógenos.

—¿Cat?

—La quieren porque, a pesar de que habían muchos inmunes, las pruebas que realizaron con ellos mostraban una mutación del sistema inmunológico. El de Cat es puro.

—La quieren de rata de laboratorio. —Asumí. Jade regresó a verme después de largo tiempo de mirar sus pies y asintió.

—¿Y qué quieren conmigo? Yo no soy inmune, ¿no?

—No, pero cuando quisieron someterla y experimentar con ella en la institución en la que estábamos, Sikowitz se la jugó y un viejo amigo suyo las ayudó a escapar, a ti y a ella.

—¿Por qué no viniste tú?

—No pude, así es la vida —respondió cambiando su decaído tono a uno fuerte. No quiere que le pregunte la razón. Mira a la puerta y sube la vista al techo. Hay un pequeño punto negro en el que fija los ojos detenidamente. Entiendo, nos escuchan—. Me enviaron aquí porque esta institución es de mayor seguridad.

—Jade, no recuerdo nada —le digo, haciendo otro esfuerzo. No puedo.

—Tal vez es mejor así. Cat está a salvo… —Calla y sonríe de lado como recordando algo—. Eso es suficiente, así tengamos que morir tú y yo.

—¡Sáquenlas! —dice una voz fuerte, afuera de la puerta—, llévenlas por los túneles a la cámara secreta. ¡Que nadie los vea!

Unos soldados abren la puerta de un golpe y nos toman de los brazos, casi arrastrándonos de lo rápido que caminan.

Quiero gritar, pero regreso a verla, ella niega enérgicamente. Cierro mi boca y trato de mantener el paso.

Las alarmas se disparan. El sitio entero comienza a brillar con luces rojas que giran en las paredes, el sonido se hace tan fuerte que me siento ensordecer.

Puertas se abren y se cierran mientras pasamos de un área a otra. Un tumulto de gente se acumula en uno de los pasillos y los soldados se detienen.

—Yo me encargo de llevármelas. ¡Ve a ayudar a Miles! —Le ordena uno al otro, sacando su arma para apuntar a Jade a la cabeza, obligándome a obedecerlo.

La dirige con la pistola por las gradas que están vacías sin mencionar una palabra. Jade tampoco habla, yo menos. Seguimos bajando las escaleras hasta que llegamos a una compuerta de color rojo y entramos por ahí a otro pasillo largo. Las sirenas son más agudas en esta área.

—Hasta aquí llego yo. Dispárame —le dice el soldado a Jade, entregándole el arma. Ella la toma y sin pensarlo dos veces apunta a su pierna y le dispara.

El soldado cae al suelo gritando del dolor. Jade me toma de la mano, sin dejarme reaccionar y empieza a correr hasta el final del pasillo, empujando una puerta con ambas manos, en una todavía sostiene el arma.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —le grito persiguiéndola dos pasos atrás.

—Cat está aquí, vino por nosotras.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Es difícil de explicar. ¡Solo corre!

Seguimos lo más rápido que podemos por una serie de pasadizos hasta llegar a un cruce y la veo. ¡Veo a Cat!

—¡Llegaron! —nos dice al vernos—, estamos a un segundo de fallar el plan. ¡Vamos!

No pregunto nada, seguimos corriendo. Hay una luz al final del túnel. No de ese tipo de túnel o esa luz. Como sea, solo debemos cruzar una puerta más. Jade la desliza y la mantiene abierta, Cat y yo cruzamos, regreso a verla y…

—¡Nooo! ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Jade!

—Lo siento, no pude, es eléctrica.

Apenas pudo cruzar una pierna y un brazo, pero la puerta hace mucha presión. Cat y yo la jalamos, pero no será suficiente para que logre pasar de este lado.

El dolor es insoportable, lo grita su cara, lo grita su boca, se escurre y se liberta, dejando la puerta cerrarse… con ella del otro lado.

Me pego a las rejas ella está ahí, llorando no solo del dolor.

—Ve con Cat…

—¡No, no te dejaré aquí!

—¡Vete con Cat!

—¡No!

Se cubre la boca con una mano viendo a la pared. Voltea hacia mí y se acerca apresurada. Pasa sus manos por las rejas que nos separan, tomando con delicadeza mis mejillas. Me mira con el cariño más grande que he visto en mi vida y me sonríe. Sus lágrimas casi no me dejan ver lo azul de sus ojos.

—Cuida a Sara por mí —me dice y me da un beso en los labios. Es tan suave, tan sentido, sus caricias dulces y tiernas en mi piel, sus lágrimas saladas—. Las amo a las dos. Esto no es tu culpa. Te amo. —Vuelve a besarme, dándome uno, dos, tres besos cortos. Se le hace difícil dejarme ir, pero con sutileza me va soltando se aleja unos metros.

—¡Vamos, Tori! —Escucho a Cat decirme, pero mi vista está fija en Jade. Sigue sonriéndome. Le tiemblan los labios, la quijada.

Prepara el arma. Se escucha a unos hombres trotar del otro lado de la última puerta que cruzamos antes de estas rejas y, de repente, la abren. Ella alza la pistola…

—¡Tori!

Me mira por una última vez.

—¡Tori, tenemos que irnos!

Cierra los ojos y… ¡Se dispara en la sien!

Su sangre se esparce en la pared a su espalda y ella cae de un solo golpe al piso.

—¡Jaaade!

Alguien me jala del brazo con fuerza, tomándome del abdomen y me carga por varios metros, alejándome de ella. Otra puerta se cierra en mis ojos y estamos afuera de la instalación, me sueltan unos metros más atrás.

Mi vista está fija en la puerta, estoy inmóvil. Vuelvo a escuchar a Cat gritarme que debemos irnos, se escucha tan lejana. Sin aviso veo a Beck en frente de mí, gritándome algo que no logro asimilar, sacudiéndome. Jade está muerta… se disparó.

—¡Despierta! ¡Debemos irnos! —lo escucho, después de que mi cabeza comenzara a resonar por el movimiento que está forzando en mí—. ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer, lo intentamos!

—Yo me encargo —dice una voz conocida y siento que me alzan como costal y me cargan de abdomen al hombro, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar.

Cerca de una autopista me sueltan y me sujetan de los hombros.

—Lo siento, Tori. —Ryder se disculpa agotado—. Desde este punto debes caminar.

Cat, Beck, Ryder y unos chicos que no conozco —armados hasta los dientes—, comienzan a entrar a un túnel escondido en el piso. Uno de los ellos me ayuda a bajar por la escalera y entra detrás de mí cubriendo la entrada.

—De aquí son 9 kilómetros hasta llegar al sitio seguro. Ahí esperaremos hasta mañana para partir al bosque —me informa Cat. Dándome una barra de chocolate casera.

—Jade… —Es lo primero que sale de mis labios desde que partimos de ese lugar—. ¿Por qué?

—Era uno de los riesgos. Ella sabía que… Debía hacerlo.

—¿Matarse, Cat? ¿Jade debía matarse? —la cuestiono y me detengo. Me siento tan perdida, tan confundida. No tengo idea de nada, no tengo recuerdos, no entiendo ¿porqué diablos Jade se dispararía?, ¿por qué me besó?, ¿por qué diablos me dijo que me amaba y a una tal Sara que no conozco?

—Cálmate, Tori. Cuando la llevaron a la institución debieron hacerle los mismos exámenes que a ti. Seguro muchos más y aún más dolorosos, pero ella no sabía si tú vivías, si lo habíamos logrado, así que no pudieron sacar ninguna información.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¿Qué sabía ahora? ¿Qué yo estaba viva? ¡Gran cosa! —le grito esto último, llamando la atención de todos los chicos que iban adelante de nosotras.

—¡Es gran cosa! Evidentemente vio tu cicatriz y se dio cuenta de que Sara también está viva. Con eso era suficiente. Si la volvían a interrogar podían descubrir muchos otros detalles que no entendieron durante los primeros exámenes. Nos pondría a todos en peligro, sobre todo a ustedes dos.

—¡¿Quién diablos es Sara?! —Exijo que me lo diga o no daré un solo paso más—. ¡Dímelo, Cat! —No dice nada, mira al resto, vuelvo a gritar—: ¡Dímelo!

—¡Es su hija! —me contesta Beck—, de las dos. Tuya y de Jade.

Mi sangre se congela. ¿Cuándo tuve yo una hija? ¿Cuándo tuve una hija con Jade? ¿Cómo diablos tuve una hija con Jade?

—No vas a recordar nada ahora. Pero el efecto de la pérdida de memoria se irá en unos días, semanas como máximo —me explica Cat, tomándome de la mano, apretándola un poco, dejándome ver que ella no es mi enemiga—. Para cuando eso pase, ya habremos llegado al campamento. Lo entenderás entonces.

—Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí —dice Ryder y siento a Cat soltarme la mano y adelantarse unos pasos.

Sabe que necesito procesar esto sola. No recuerdo nada, pero es inútil tratar de hacerlo. Si es cierto lo que ella dice no podría de todas formas. No es una coincidencia que no recuerde, debe haber sido parte del plan.

Caminamos y caminamos por horas sin parar, prácticamente a oscuras si no fuese por las linternas de los cascos de los chicos con las armas. Alumbran tanto adelante como atrás. De vez en cuando, alguno se acerca con una botella de agua, me invita un sorbo o dos y regresa al grupo. Aún no me siento bien como para hablar. Ellos tampoco, todos vamos en silencio.

Ahora caigo en cuenta de que Beck tiene el cabello muy corto, no está recogido en una cola. Ryder también lo lleva así. Su vestimenta es la misma, una muy parecida a la que Jade tenía. Eso solo quiere decir que ellos escaparon conmigo, hoy, sin Jade.

«Te amo», recuerdo su voz, su cara al decírmelo, su cariño, su toque. El sentimiento me abruma y mis ojos se nublan de más, casi no veo el camino, debo limpiarlos para continuar. Siento mi nariz que se corre y respiro para evitarlo. Lo hago constantemente, hasta que Cat voltea y saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, entregándomelo con una mirada comprensiva. Si así, sin tener memoria de nuestra relación, estoy tan dolida con sus últimas palabras, no quiero imaginarme cómo estaré en unos días.

Tengo miedo de conocer a mi hija, aunque ya la conozco. Si yo la di a luz quiere decir que es mía y de un donante. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Si Jade no sabía si la había tenido, debe haber sido hace… tres años o un poco más. Si los militares no sabían que la tuve, o que estuve embarazada siquiera, quiere decir que mientras estuve en su cautividad no se me notaba y nadie buscó en los análisis más que el rastro de la infección. Mi hija debe tener un poco más de dos años. Es una bebé.

—Supongo que Jade te explicó algo de lo que ha pasado.

—Algo —le respondo a Cat, sin contarle cosas que no entiendí.

—La primera vez que escapamos, Jade, Beck y Ryder se quedaron atrás para darnos ventaja a ti y a mí de escapar. A mí por lo de mi inmunidad y a ti por…

—Sara.

—Sí —me contestó—. Prometimos volver para rescatarlos, pero fue tan difícil. Tuvimos que esperar años por una oportunidad y hace unos meses logramos hacer contacto, supimos que estaban bien e ideamos el plan. Ellos lograron comunicarse con soldados que nosotros mismo infiltramos.

—El chico que disparó Jade. —Recordé en voz alta.

—Sí, él y otros que ayudaron a Beck y a Ryder también. Tú fuiste el anzuelo, nuestro mensaje de que todo estaba en marcha. Saliste del campamento a pie y llegaste hasta un pueblo a 50 kilómetros del bosque, donde nuestros aliados dejaron un auto para ti y, antes de chocarlo, te inyectaste la sustancia que te haría perder la memoria.

—Así que no fue un accidente.

—No, ellos debían encontrarte, llevarte al cuartel y, al descubrir que se trataba de ti, llevarte hasta Jade para obligarte a hablar. Si no lo hacías por las buenas, lo harías por las malas. Simple. Fue tu plan.

—No entiendo el punto de huir si la pandemia no se a terminado, si la guerra continúa.

—La pandemia se controló hace más de un año.

—¿Y para qué te querían, entonces?

—Porque de los cientos de personas inmunes, yo y miembros de otras veintidós familias nacimos con la mutación genética precisa para resistir ésta y otras infecciones. Somos bisnietos de un grupo de doctores que trabajó en ataques biológicos en la segunda guerra mundial y que experimentaron directamente con sus hijos y nietos, hasta que llegamos nosotros —me aclaró—. Nos quieren para poder explotar nuestro ADN y crear un arma biológica más potente, para dominar lo poco que queda de la población.

—No era por la cura.

—Para nada, no hay cura a la infección. Los que no pudieron defenderse solos murieron, los que vivimos, seguimos luchando una estúpida guerra. En algún momento morirán y, si no es así, la gente que hemos infiltrado, tomará los altos mandos y esta lucha se acabará.

—Mientras tanto…

—Debemos escondernos. Quizá nosotros no veamos la libertad, pero nuestros hijos sí.

Suena triste.

—Todo estará bien, Tori. Lo prometo. No lo parece, pero todo estará bien.

Acampamos sentándonos en el suelo del túnel, aún bajo tierra. No prendemos un fuego, no hace tanto frío aquí. Los chicos abren unas latas de frijoles que comemos fríos. Dicen que solo sacan los enlatados en las misiones. Ya nadie los produce, pero tienen una bodega llena en caso de emergencia.

Cat se arrima a mi hombro y se acomoda. Ambas nos quedamos dormidas por el calor que nos brindamos. Es agradable. Dentro de todo este infierno, lo es.

Despertamos y uno de los chicos que aún no conozco nos da la hora. Siete de la mañana en punto. Seguiremos caminado hasta llegar a donde nos van a recoger para llevarnos al campamento.

No nos toma más de dos horas. Salimos con cuidado de la tierra y mis ojos arden por la luz del sol. Pasamos mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. Hasta que logren adaptarse los cierro, aún sí veo el rojo a través de mis párpados. Es un día muy soleado, huele fresco y siento aire puro, limpio. Mi nariz está lastimada por el polvo del túnel.

—Por aquí son cincuenta minutos más y estaremos listos para que nos lleven a nuestro destino final —me avisa Cat.

Seguimos, estoy agotada por la travesía, ya ni sé cuánto hemos caminado.

—Antes de continuar —nos detiene uno de los chicos—. Cámbiense de ropa. —Nos lanza unos paquetes—. Nada de lo que trajeron puede cruzar esta línea.

Cat asiente y cada uno de los rescatados se para detrás de un árbol. Me visto y por lo menos me siento más limpia. Un pantalón habano oscuro, como el del sueño, con la misma camiseta blanca que llevaba.

—Sáquense los zapatos. Hasta llegar no los necesitarán.

Tal como en el sueño.

Escuchamos ruido por el bosque. Ryder, Beck y yo nos asustamos, los demás se alegran. Llegó la escolta.

—¡Muchachos! —nos saluda Sikowitz y baja de su caballo para abrazarnos. Otros siete chicos montados se bajan a saludar a los demás—. No tienen idea de cuánto los extrañé… ¿Y Jade?

Ryder y Beck se regresan a ver, bajando de inmediato la mirada. Mi antiguo maestro me observa, suponiendo lo peor.

—Lo siento, Toro. Al menos tú estás bien — me dice y me aprieta fuerte con sus brazos. Un poco… muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

—Sikowitz…

—¡Oh! Perdón, perdón. —Se disculpa y me suelta—. Subamos a los corceles que una pequeña dama de ojos azules nos espera en el castillo. —Me guiña un ojo y sube a su caballo, ayudándome desde arriba.

Así que Sara tiene ojos azules, como los de Jade. Sonrió imaginándolo. Ya quiero verla.

Dos horas —quizá más—, es lo que pasamos montando por el bosque. Y claro, la hierba es tan alta que las huellas no se ven. Es el transporte perfecto.

Llegamos a una loma y subo mi vista. Reconozco este lugar. No, mi memoria no ha regresado, es la montaña alta del sueño, a donde no elegí caminar. Tomé la dirección contraria, tal vez como un reflejo; los protegía inconscientemente.

Los caballos se detienen y bajamos, estirándonos un poco. Me duele todo por el viaje. Los demás se ven aquejados de igual forma. Varios de los que manejaron los animales dan la vuelta y desaparecen. Regresan en unos minutos sin ellos y hacen a un lado unas ramas y plantas, descubriendo la entrada a una pequeña cueva que tiene en el fondo una puerta blindada como las de banco, no tiene más de dos metros de profundidad. Sikowitz pone una clave para abrirla y nos deja pasar. Entramos a otra área pequeña. La puerta de atrás se cierra y unas luces tipo láser salen en todas direcciones, escaneándonos. La puerta de enfrente se abre y pasamos a otra sala más. Un gas sale disparado de unas llaves colocadas en el techo y el piso. No tiene olor. Nos cubre por completo y nos impide vernos por unos minutos. En medio de todo Sikowitz nos tranquiliza diciéndonos que es el procedimiento normal de desinfección. Vamos por dos salas después de esa y, finalmente, ingresamos a la instalación. Estamos dentro de la montaña.

—¡Bienvenidos al campamento! —nos dice alegre el viejo loco, juntando sus manos—. No tiene nombre. No me vean así.

Beck y Ryder le sonríen, yo me mantengo igual.

—Estos dulces hombres y mujeres les ayudarán con sus habitaciones y les avisarán cuando bajar a comer.

—Yo llevaré a Tori —dice Cat y me toma de la mano, guiándome por la edificación.

Nos detenemos enfrente de un elevador y la veo colocar su palma sobre un lector digital. Las puertas se abren y entramos. Siento que no sube o baja. Va lento en dirección horizontal y después de varios metros comienza a subir. Estoy mareada y Cat lo nota.

—Es normal, siempre te pones así.

—Gracias por avisarme.

Llevo una mano a mi frente porque no aguanto el movimiento.

—Lo siento, me olvido de que no recuerdas nada —me responde y abre los ojos de par en par—. Emm…

—¿Qué?

—Amm…

—¿Qué, Cat? ¡Habla!

—Diablos… Muy tarde.

Las compuertas se abren y damos con una habitación muy grande. El ascensor termina directo en una sala moderna y linda. Todo muy limpio, las paredes blancas. Es luminoso, no tiene ventanas, pero sí cuadros, muchos…

… y fotos.

Somos Cat y yo. Cat… Sara y yo.

—Pasó hace dos años. Sara tenía ocho meses… Fue gradual. Iba a tu habitación para ayudarte a cuidarla… Solo se dio. —Concluye y se queda parada atrás de mí. Yo continúo viendo las imágenes.

Cat y yo abrazadas, Cat y yo acostadas con Sara en medio de nosotras, Cat besándome la mejilla, Sara babeándola a ella. Nosotras… besándonos en los labios.

—No dejaste de amar a Jade. No… no la traicionamos… —dice desesperada, con la voz partida. Yo siento las lágrimas caer solas, sin esfuerzo.

«Te amo», escucho a la que fue mi… ¿qué?, ¿esposa?

—Tori…

—Dame unos días, Cat. Todo es… demasiado fresco y… Dame unos días.

Por unos segundos nos acompaña el silencio.

—Entiendo, dormiré en el sillón de la sala. Tú… deberías tomar un baño, descansar. La cena estará lista en un par de horas.

Un par de horas no arreglarán esto, no me quitarán el sentimiento de traición que siento al recordar los ojos cristalizados de quien se sacrificó por nosotras y el puñal que le clavamos en su espalda.

Mi bebé, clon de su madre, besa a Cat. La bebé de Jade besa a Cat y… eso no está mal, pero se siente tan mal.

«Cuida a Sara por mí. Las amo a las dos. Esto no es tu culpa. Te amo», sus palabras se repiten, su voz, una y otra vez.

No sé si cuando mi memoria regrese podré borrar esto. Las cosas definitivamente han cambiado.

Tomo la foto de nosotras besándonos de la pared. La observo más de cerca y la aborrezco. No a Cat, a mí. Me la llevo al baño conmigo y me miro al espejo.

No me reconozco. Estoy sucia, más vieja, tengo una cicatriz antigua encima de la ceja izquierda. Me veo y no sé quién soy.

Miro la foto de vuelta y la golpeo contra el mueble, rompiéndola, cortándome con el vidrio que se queda en el marco.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —grita Cat corriendo al baño y se encuentra con el desastre. La veo contemplar la foto y se entristece, la observo en el reflejo del espejo—. Estás descalza, ve a la cama mientras limpio todo —me dice cubriéndome el dedo con una toalla. Se la ve apagada.

Toma la foto y la acaricia con pena. La deja en el mesón y recoge los vidrios grandes, tirándolos a la basura. Sale a buscar algo con qué limpiar el resto de pedazos y yo aprovecho para tomar la foto en mis manos otra vez. Un ardor recorre mi pecho al verla y me llena de ira.

La rompo en la mitad, la vuelvo a romper y la sigo rompiendo tirándola en el piso.

—Pediré otro cuarto para mí —dice parada a mis espaldas—. Me llevaré todo lo que te moleste…, pero por favor, no rompas más cosas —me pide con la voz entrecortada—. También son mis recuerdos.

El dolor en su voz se siente tan real, le estoy haciendo daño. ¿Haré lo mismo con Sara?

—No, pide un cuarto para mí. Cuando esté mejor hablaremos —le digo y salgo hasta la sala. Ella me acompaña y llama por el comunicador, requiriendo el nuevo cuarto.

Una mujer no tarda en timbrar a la puerta y Cat la deja pasar, me mira, me sonríe con amabilidad y me dice:

—Su habitación estará lista en unos minutos. Puede seguirme señora Valentine, la acompañaré hasta allá.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ahhhhh, la corté mal. Lo siento. En serio. Pero es que se alargó, ¡se acumuló!

Prometo segunda parte. Prometo, prometo. Pronto.

Me gustó como quedó la historia aunque no creo que cumplió mucho el reto halloweenesco. Pero bueno, ya. Que no tenía que ser terror y este terminó siendo sci-fi.

Me basé en 2 películas, un juego y una serie para el mundo y las situaciones. _The Cell - Contagion - The Last Of Us - The 100_. Si las han visto y jugado, en buena hora, sino véanlas y jueguen. Todas son geniales.

Bueno. me despido. Ya saben. Caritas felices siempre son bienvenidas por aquí, así como tristes también. ¡Adior!


	2. II

**II**

* * *

—¿No crees que es demasiado? —le pregunto siguiéndola por el pasillo número cinco del supermercado.

—No.

—Son más de cincuenta latas.

—Lo sé, y compraré unas veinte más. —Jade me contesta, tratando de decidir si llevar fréjoles rojos, negros o menestra de lentejas—. Prefiero estar preparada.

Su intensidad siempre fue una de sus características más atractivas. No me refiero a sus celos o a su forma de obsesionarse con las cosas. Es su determinación y preocupación porque todo salga a la perfección.

La miro concentrada leyendo las etiquetas y me pregunto si esto en realidad sucedió o es uno más de los cientos de sueños que he tenido durante los últimos cuatro meses.

Iniciaron como algo fugaz.

Recuerdo despertar extrañamente tranquila después de la primera noche que logré conciliar el sueño. Habían pasado dos meses y unos días desde el escape de las instalaciones militares, desde la tarde en la cual Jade se quitó la vida en frente de mí.

Abrí los ojos contemplando lo blanco de las paredes de mi diminuta habitación y pude verla allí, alojada en mi memoria, sonriéndome, coqueteándome, volteándome la mirada con un poco de vergüenza al sentirse correspondida. Yo nunca la conocí así.

Días más tarde comencé a soñar con ella. Con su mano entrelazada con la mía, con sus pies enterrados en la arena, con sus labios abiertos apenas y su respiración intransigente que me podía destrozar de las ganas que tenía de besarla. Instantes de apenas segundos que llegaban entre sueños.

No pasó mucho para que se convirtieran en escenas completas. Lográbamos tener conversaciones, podía tocarla, sentirla, probarla, olerla. Todo se me hacía tan real, hasta que la crueldad de la vida me regresaba a esta cárcel de un solo golpe y me despertaba.

—Necesitamos salsa de tomate —me dice colocando el resto de enlatados en el carrito de las compras y se dirige a la siguiente fila.

Salsa de tomate… Recuerdo una noche que tuve un sueño extraño. Preparábamos la mesa para la cena. Dos platos soperos y dos cucharas, dos servilletas de tela y unas croquetas de sal en un plato compartido. Nos sentamos frente a frente y yo tomé la tetera para verter una porción de agua hirviendo en cada plato. Enseguida Jade abrió el frasco de Ketchup y la mezcló con el agua, dos cucharadas para mí y una para ella. Hicimos un pequeño brindis —con más agua— y procedimos a comer.

Se me hizo extraño. ¿Qué tipo de cena era esa? Más que nada, ¿por qué tomábamos un agua de salsa de tomate mientras nuestra conversación tornaba alrededor de lo hermosa que era Italia y lo bien que la estábamos pasando en ese lujoso restaurante?

Es por detalles como ese que dudo que estos sueños sean recuerdos. No tienen sentido.

—Después de terminar con las compras deberíamos pasar por la mecánica cerciorándonos de que el auto está en las mejores condiciones para el viaje —me sugiere.

—¿El Jeep? —le contesto de la nada. Hasta logró imaginármelo, es rojo y descapotable. Es hermoso, pero no es mío, es de Jade.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—No te hagas la graciosa, que no encuentro divertido que todos vuelos a Vancouver, de aquí a un mes, estén agotados y nos toque hacer el viaje en auto.

—¿Iremos a visitar a Beck?

—Es el único que tiene un lugar seguro para nosotras.

Un mal presentimiento se hace presente al escuchar la palabra: _seguro_. Me trae directo a la realidad de mi situación y la de los más de cuatrocientos refugiados en esta montaña. El lugar _seguro_ que ella no pudo tener.

—No te preocupes —me dice con cariño regresando a mi lado. Me obliga a soltar mis manos del manubrio del carrito y las cubre con las suyas. Con suavidad apoya su frente en la mía y me sonríe—. Yo siempre voy a proteger a nuestra familia, como sea. Estaremos bien.

Sus labios me tocan obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Un instante después los abro y la veo allí, detrás de esas rejas llena de lágrimas, mirándome fijamente.

— _Cuida a Sara por mí_.

Levanta la pistola y, en una sola ráfaga, es impactada por la bala. Su sangre salpica la pared, parte de su materia cerebral se impregna permanentemente en mi ropa. mis lágrimas comienzan a salir y se mezclan con las gotas rojas que cubrieron mi rostro.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que cometer semejante estupidez?!

—Daría mi vida por ustedes —me dice finalmente regresándome al supermercado y así mismo despierto y veo la luz de la habitación encendiéndose de a poco.

Odio este lugar.

No entiendo a quién se le ocurrió la magnífica y cruel idea de _conectarno_ s con el mundo exterior de esta forma. Si afuera amanece las luces se encienden para despertarnos, lo mismo al anochecer. Si afuera llueve, los parlantes del corredor suenan con una pista pre-grabada. Si la lluvia es intensa suenan rayos y, al terminar, los cantos de los pájaros se dejan oír. Pero todo es una mentira, una ilusión, la única manera que tiene esta gente para conservar su poca cordura. No deja ser cruel y una simple imitación de una vida que no sientes estando aquí.

« _Buenos días habitantes del campamento. El desayuno estará listo y servido en veintiocho minutos_ », suena el anuncio en el corredor.

Y no se equivocan, es el poco tiempo que te dan para recolectar lo poco de voluntad que puedes tener a esta hora y darte un cortísimo baño antes de correr al comedor por una bandeja. Si llegas pasados los treinta y cinco minutos ya no podrás ingresar al salón, ni probarás bocado hasta el medio día. Lo que a veces no es tan malo, al menos tienes una hora en la que los vigilantes te dejan en paz.

Quizá hoy es un buen día para hacer exactamente eso…

« _Tori Vega, por favor, reportarse antes del desayuno en la oficina del consejero_ ».

… O no.

Doy un fuerte suspiro y, con dificultad, me pongo de pie. Aún me asombro de lo pequeño que es mi cuarto. No es ni la veintava parte del que compartía con Cat y Sara antes de irme. Es apenas el tamaño de la entrada de la puerta a la sala, así de pequeño. Tengo una cama de una plaza cubierta de una sábana celeste y una cobija de lana de color blanco por si siento frío. Me dieron una sola almohada especificando que darme otra iba contra las reglas del campamento. Así como casi todo.

Aunque debo admitir que no todas las instalaciones son como esta. Las habitaciones familiares son un poco más grandes y cómodas. En ellas viven hasta cuatro personas y, según el reglamento, los niños que cumplen diez años pasan a la habitación conjunta de jóvenes que es un área inmensa llena de literas cerca del centro recreativo. Sin embargo, los adultos _solteros_ _y sin hijos_ tenemos que vivir en esta maldita prisión.

El ancho completo de la habitación no llega ni a dos metros, su largo a no más de tres. Hay una lámpara pequeña de luz fluorescente pegada sobre la cabecera. Al lado derecho está la pared y al izquierdo un mueble de metal de tres cajones donde se guarda el uniforme que todos vestimos; cuatro pantalones color abano idénticos, cuatro camisetas blancas de algodón y cuatro pares de medias y ropa interior simples. La ropa se lava cada cuatro días y debe durar al menos dos años para que te la cambien si está vieja. Al menos eso fue lo que me notificaron al llegar. A un costado de la puerta hay una estantería con libros que no he tenido ganas de leer y un gancho donde colgar la toalla cuando regresas del baño común.

Esa es otra de las cosas que detesto de este lugar. Hay únicamente dos baños comunes para cada piso, uno para mujeres y uno para hombres. Tienen cinco cubículos, cinco lavabos y cinco duchas. Para poder usar una debes colocar tu pulgar en la pantalla de reconocimiento y si el sistema constata que no la has usado ese día, se enciende el agua por tres minutos. Apurarse es un requisito, esté el agua caliente o fría. Tienes un minuto para enjabonarte y dos para enjuagarte. Si algo de jabón queda en tu cuerpo es una pena. Varias veces tuve que terminar de bañarme en el lavabo y con mucho frío. El agua de allí es helada.

El día que nos rescataron y llegamos al campamento, Cat me llevó a la que era nuestra habitación. Era enorme, tenía una sala, un pequeño comedor; el baño tenía una tina que seguro siempre tiene agua hirviendo y en una esquina del dormitorio había un equipo de sonido que de seguro usábamos todos los días.

El público general no tiene ese tipo de privilegios, están únicamente reservados para los herederos, para personas como Cat y los otros descendientes de los científicos que idearon el virus y su cura, para aquellos que tienen la sangre especial, para los que no son vulnerables como el resto de nosotros.

—Sikowitz —lo saludo entrando a su oficina—, ¿me llamaste?

—Hey, Tori —me responde haciendo un gesto para que lo acompañe en una mesa para dos—. Me tomé la libertad de pedir el desayuno aquí. Espero que no te moleste —me dice sirviendo un té de unas hierbas extrañas en una taza.

Curiosamente su oficina es el invernadero del campamento. Aquí se cosechan todo tipo de plantas y vegetales, básicamente todo lo que comemos. En muy pocas ocasiones hemos tenido una comida con carne. No tengo idea de dónde la sacaron o que tipo de animal era, tampoco he querido preguntar.

—Claro que no me molesta. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nada mejor que desayunar rodeados de tanta naturaleza.

Mi sarcasmo no pasa por alto. Él sabe muy bien que odio este lugar, que, de no ser porque no tengo a dónde más ir, ya no estaría aquí.

—También te traje otra sorpresa —menciona girando a su espalda y dice—: Ven cariño, mira quién llegó.

Sara esta escondida tras las flores. Le doy una sonrisa al verla. Le gusta que la busque y después corre de mí hasta que se deja atrapar. Sin embargo, hoy no me regresa la sonrisa como siempre. Tiene los ojos caídos y se ve cansada. No la culpo, es demasiado temprano.

—¿Quieres que te de un abrazo, amor? —le pregunto estirándole la mano. Ella camina hacia mí y me deja cargarla sin juegos. Esto no es normal. La guardo en mi pecho y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro sosteniéndose de mi cuello—. ¿Bebé, qué pasó?

—Se ha sentido mal los últimos días —me informa Sikowitz tardíamente, lo que en este punto no debería sorprenderme.

Una semana después de decidir separarme de mi supuesta esposa, se me comunicó por medio de una carta, que Cat sería la guardiana oficial de Sara. En ese momento todavía me sentía como una adolescente de diecisiete años que no recordaba haber tenido una hija, ni siquiera una relación con su madre. Pensé que era lo más adecuado, que de esa manera Sara tendría a una persona estable y constante en su vida. Yo no lo era.

Las semanas fueron pasando. Solía verlas a lo lejos. Cat respetó mi decisión de tomarnos un respiro, pero Sara era muy pequeña para entender lo que sucedía y, cada vez que me veía, corría hacia mí sin detenerse hasta que le prestara toda la atención que se merecía.

Su rostro es una copia del de Jade, sus ojos, sus labios, su mirada coqueta, todo me recuerda a ella.

A mis diecisiete años Jade era el amor de mi vida. Me la pasaba pensando en ella todo el tiempo, en lo genial que seria si fuese mi novia y no la de un chico cualquiera, en lo linda que era y cuánto me gustaba físicamente, en lo interesante que se me hacía descubrir rasgos de su personalidad, muy aparte de cuanto ella decía odiarme.

La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo iniciamos. Lo último que recuerdo con claridad es subir al bus de la escuela esa mañana de Halloween. Según Beck esa misma noche Jade me llevo engañada a una casa embrujada, esperando que yo entrara en pánico del susto y me colgara de su cuello para aprovechar y poder reconfortarme con un beso. Inmediatamente después nos hicimos novias. Literalmente, entramos siendo un poco menos que amigas y salimos siendo pareja.

Me encanta la simpleza que era tener diecisiete años, cuando lo que más podía preocuparte era salir bien de un examen o como llamar la atención de quien te gustaba.

Nuestros amigos —los pocos que todavía siguen a nuestro lado— me cuentan que nuestra relación fue relativamente fácil, lo cual me sorprende sabiendo que nuestras personalidades solían chocar constantemente. Nos casamos al terminar la universidad, pasaron un par de años hasta que decidimos tener a Sara y unos meses más tarde sucedió el contagio. Nada de eso lo recuerdo, nada que no haya venido a mí en sueños y en ellos no puedo confiar.

Siento el pecho de Sara pesado en el mío y comienzo a preocuparme. Mi bebé suele estar siempre en alto ánimo, correteando por todo el lugar. Fue así como me conquistó. Digamos que ella y su mamá se parecen mucho más que solo en el aspecto físico. Aún no tengo memoria de tenerla, de cambiarle un solo pañal o de pensar en su nombre. Pero su insistencia es la misma, su intensidad. Para ella yo soy su mamá y punto.

Ojalá fuese tan sencillo.

Sara y yo fuimos acostumbrándonos a nuestra mutua presencia, a nuestros juegos y risas. Una tarde pensé que sería una buena idea llevármela el fin de semana a mi pieza. Me sentía lista para reencontrarme con quien solía ser y fui a charlar con Cat para quedar de acuerdo en el día y la hora que pasaría por ella. Mi vieja amiga me miró con tanta felicidad, pero ese gesto no duro más de un par de segundos. Me dijo que de ser por ella no habría problema, sin embargo, el dictamen de la carta especificaba claramente que yo había sido despojada de mis derechos maternales. No podía exigir que me la devolvieran, no podía decidir sobre su salud, educación o cualquier aspecto de su vida, ni siquiera podía visitarla regularmente sin un permiso oficial.

Los momentos que compartíamos juntas eran tiempos comunes de ocio y los vigilantes no estaban pendientes de nuestra interacción. Mas, para poder tenerla unos días conmigo, el presidente del campamento debía extenderme su autorización y, a su tío, lo que menos le importaba eran mis deseos. Lo único que él quería era ver como —la mujer que había abandonado a su sobrina— lo perdía todo.

Así es la ley en este lugar, así es como vivimos la libertad y la democracia después de la guerra, simplemente no existe.

Yo nunca me divorcié de Jade, tampoco se la asumió como muerta, pero para casarme con Cat no hacía falta. El único juez y jurado —el que dicta las reglas aquí—, debía decir que nuestro matrimonio era oficial y desde ese momento lo fue. Aquí no importa lo que sea justo, no interesa si uno de los refugiados tiene o no la razón, las leyes que antes nos regían son inválidas. Lo que cuenta es el buen humor del mandamás.

Cat tampoco hizo un esfuerzo en tramitar el permiso. Eso significaría que los vigilantes le prestarían demasiada atención a mis acciones y casi no podría verla, peor aún, podrían prohibirme hacerlo hasta que se tome una decisión en el caso y lo más seguro era recibir una negativa, por lo que decidimos dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

—¿Ya la vieron los doctores? —le pregunto a mi antiguo maestro.

—Ayer. Le hicieron varios exámenes, pero no llegaron a una conclusión. Está recibiendo vitaminas y desde hoy no irá a la guardería para evitar algún contagio.

Esto es serio, más que nada porque aquí dentro no hay bacterias o virus, la gente no se enferma. La mayoría de casos médicos son fracturas o ciclos de decaimiento por la dieta y el trabajo. Pero enfermedades, más que nada contagiosas, no existen.

—¿Cat te pidió que me la trajeras?

—Ella quiso acudir a ti de inmediato, pero ya sabes como son las reglas. A menos de que la coloquen en cuarentena…

—No tienen autorización de informarme, lo sé.

En cuyo caso tampoco sería capaz de verla. Estaría totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

La siento respirar profundo y con dificultad. Si estuviésemos allá, en el mundo, lejos de este lugar, podría jurar que es un ligero resfrío.

La acaricio con suavidad y parece reconfortarse con solo eso. Inmediatamente la beso continuamente en su pequeño hombro, tal como recuerdo a Jade besarme en sueños cuando me abraza… Tal vez, algo de lo que llega a mí en las noches, sí sucedió.

—Cat está tratando de convencer a Lorenzo de que te permita dormir en su habitación mientras Sara se recupera —Sikowitz me cuenta—. Lo sabremos al medio día.

Las pequeñas manos de mi bebé caen con la gravedad. Logró dormirse, lo que hará nuestra separación más fácil. Sé muy bien que este tipo de citas programadas son mínimas, máximo quince minutos, uno que otro día y ella suele llorar mucho cuando tiene que irse.

Sikowitz la toma en sus brazos y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de llevarla nuevamente a la recámara. Yo siento mi corazón caer al piso mientras los veo partir. Detesto no poder acompañarlos, quedarme con ella todo el día y asegurarme de que está bien, pero estas son las consecuencias de mis estúpidas decisiones, de mi ignorancia.

¿Cómo iba a saber que me la quitarían? Ni Cat se imaginó que Lorenzo se volvería un totalitarista al asumir la presidencia mientras yo estuve lejos. Dicen que su abuelo nunca fue tan intransigente, que manejaba el campamento con más justicia y consenso, que no era vengativo como su hijo.

Sikowitz me contó que de no ser porque yo era la esposa de la heredera más importante, la misión de rescate se habría cancelado. Que el plan inicial no contemplaba que yo pasara un mes internada en esa instalación militar, todo debía suceder en una semana. Lamentablemente el abuelo de Cat falleció unos días después de mi partida y, convencer a Lorenzo de que debía rescatarnos, tomo su tiempo.

—No te preocupes, se pondrá mejor. —Escucho a Beck decir a mis espaldas—. Es increíble como cada día se parece más a Jade.

—Lo sé —le respondo viendo como salen finalmente por la puerta.

—Deberías ir a hablar con Lorenzo.

—El tipo me odia, si Cat no puede convencerlo, yo mucho menos.

—Solo trata de protegerla, no es un mal tipo.

—¿Protegerla? ¿A qué costo? ¿Al de Sara? Además, ¿cómo podría hacerle daño a Cat? Solo quiero tener cerca a mi hija.

—También es su hija, Tori.

—No empieces, Beck. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Nunca ha sido mi intensión separarlas.

Mi amigo se queda en silencio y vuelve a sus actividades, evitando decir algo que inicie una discusión. Yo debería ir a las mías antes de hacer lo mismo. Ya no somos tan amigos como antes. Él siente que defraudé a Jade cuando me separé de Cat, que abandoné a Sara, que merezco la sentencia que recibí. Ya me lo dijo una vez.

Yo creo que lo que más le duele fue enterarse de que me casé con nuestra amiga, de que Jade, él y Ryder pasaron más de dos años encerrados viviendo torturas, mientras yo me olvidaba de que tenía una esposa y vivía mi nuevo romance disfrutando de los privilegios que la acogen.

Seamos sinceros, es lo mismo que pensé en un inicio. Mi traición me hacía retorcer las entrañas, me enfermaba pensar que de tener una relación real con Jade, de donde nació nuestra hija, yo pasé a tener otra del mismo estatus con su mejor amiga.

Yo no soy ese tipo de persona, simplemente no lo soy. Esa mujer que un día está enamorada perdidamente de alguien y un mes después le jura amor eterno a otra.

A veces me doy permiso de pensar que mi antigua yo pudo ser capaz de ver una oportunidad de darle una mejor vida a Sara y fue así que decidí casarme con Cat. El resto del tiempo trato de convencerme de que en realidad nos enamoramos, de que yo jamás sería tan cruel como para usarla, de que las fotos que vi en la que fue nuestra habitación mostraban la verdad, que el amor que se reflejaba en ellas era real.

Sea como sea las extraño a ambas, a la hija que apenas conocí hace unos meses y a mi mejor amiga, a mi soporte, a lo único que podría considerar como familia.

—Señora Valentine —me llama uno de los vigilantes desde la puerta del laboratorio químico, mi lugar de trabajo. Yo soy una de diez personas que fabrica jabones y elementos de aseo para el campamento—. Disculpe que la interrumpa —me dice Miguel, uno de los pocos que todavía me trata con algo de consideración—. Acompáñeme a la enfermería.

—¿Sucedió algo con mi hija?

—No me informaron. Solo me dijeron que la llevara.

Dejo todo lo que tengo en las manos sobre la mesa y me quito los guantes apresurando mi paso a su lado, hasta troto un poco. El centro médico queda al otro extremo de las instalaciones, a un lado del ala exclusiva de herederos donde viven Cat y Sara.

Llego casi sin aire y la veo allí acostada succionando un par de sus dedos.

—¡Amor! —le digo acercándome a ella sin importarme si tengo o no permiso de tomarla en mis brazos. Está igual de decaída que en la mañana.

—Señora Valentine —me dice el doctor mientras yo abrazo a mi hija—. Su esposa nos envió la autorización pertinente para que pueda llevarse a Sara.

—¿Ahora mismo? —le pregunto con sorpresa total.

—Sí, el presidente accedió a su solicitud —me aclara—. También me pidió que le dijera que se pondrá en contacto con usted apenas salga de la reunión del consejo para ponerse de acuerdo con la mudanza.

—Emm…, okey.

Mi respuesta denota mis dudas. Sara está enferma, no creo que mi pequeña habitación sea el mejor ambiente para su recuperación, además queda demasiado lejos de la enfermería. ¿Qué tal si tengo una emergencia con ella? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, cargarla en mi espalda y correr?

—Le daré las vitaminas que debe tomar junto con la comida. También las bebidas hidratantes que debe darle cada hora.

—Entiendo… —titubeo viéndolo poner todo en una bolsa—. ¿Debo… traerla nuevamente para un chequeo?

—Sería lo mejor que al menos tres veces a la semana pasen por aquí.

—Está bien —le respondo mientras recibo de la enfermera las indicaciones escritas.

—Miguel la acompañará a su habitación.

—Gracias —le digo acomodando a mi bebé en mi pecho y hago una pequeña venia despidiéndome.

Esto es una locura. No es que no la quiera conmigo, solo siento que la destinan a lo peor entregándomela. Sikowitz dijo que Cat solicitaría que yo me mudara con ellas, no que Sara se fuera conmigo a la prisión. Esto no está nada bien.

—Si necesita algo por favor llámeme —me dice Miguel entregándome un pequeño comunicador—, solo presione el botón naranja —me explica al darse cuenta de mi ignorancia, nunca había visto un aparato así. Abre la puerta por mí y me entrega la bolsa con suplementos esperando a que entremos para cerrarla.

Bien.

El silencio mezclado con la respiración pesada de Sara me llena de impotencia.

—Sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, bebé, pero nos las arreglaremos. Estaremos bien —le digo sonando como Jade. Ahora es mi trabajo proteger a nuestra familia bajo cualquier condición.

Miro lo pequeño del lugar y de repente se siente aún más insignificante. Dejo las cosas sobre el guardarropa y me siento con ella en la cama. Apenas cabremos ambas acostadas, pero estaremos juntas, ¿no? Es lo importante.

Me pregunto si la sábana y la cobija serán suficiente para mantenerla abrigada.

¿Qué tal si tiene fiebre? ¡¿Cómo diablos lo sabré?!

Me siento tan inmadura para hacer esto sola… No puedo… no…

Siento mi garganta taparse con desesperación y mis lágrimas caen sin control. Soy solo una chica de diecisiete años en un cuerpo de adulta. ¡No puedo hacer esto!

« _Cuida a Sara por mí_ »

¡¿Cómo esperas que lo haga Jade, cómo?!

Sara en su debilidad regresa a verme y levanta sus manitas hacia mi rostro.

—Mamá… no. —Niega ligeramente sacándome una sonrisa. Yo nos recuesto y la cubro.

Estaremos bien. De alguna forma.

Me siento tan cansada, tan preocupada, pero completamente agotada. Ella me mira y va cerrando sus ojos, provocándome hacer lo mismo.

Estaremos bien.

Un segundo pasa y abro mis ojos para encontrarnos en completa oscuridad. El calor de su pequeño cuerpo me invade por completo. No recuerdo una sensación así, pero es tan agradable.

Me imagino cómo serían las cosas si Jade estuviese con nosotras. Si no se hubiese quedado atrapada en esa puerta y lográbamos huir juntas a la _supuesta libertad_ que nos esperaba. Al menos habría conocido a su bebé.

—Despertaste —escucho un susurro de repente y enciendo la luz sobre mi cama tratando de no despertar a mi hija. Cat está sentada a nuestros pies observándonos.

—Me asustaste —le digo recuperando el aliento.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa poniéndose de pie—. No quería molestarlas, se veían tan —pausa buscando las palabras correctas—… dulces juntas.

Imagino que echa de menos escenas como ésta, no deja de ser extraño para mí.

—Me tomé la libertad de empacar tus cosas en una maleta. Quería estar lista cuando despertaran.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Iremos a nuestro cuarto. Lorenzo autorizó que te quedaras allí con nosotras.

La miro sin entender.

—Les pedí a los doctores que te dejaran pasar la tarde con Sara hasta salir…

—De la reunión del consejo. Me lo dijeron —completo la oración por ella.

—Pensé que sería lo mejor, por cualquier eventualidad. Los doctores están más cerca y hay más espacio…

—Claro.

Justo lo que había pensado.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes —me aclara—. Ya preparé la alcoba para ti.

—No quiero invadir tu espacio.

—No lo haces. Eres su mamá y deberías estar con ella.

Vuelvo a sentir un vacío en el estómago al recordar el porqué de la situación. « _Debería estar con ella_ ». Esto suena y se siente como una sentencia de muerte.

Cat me ayuda con mis pocas pertenencias mientras yo llevo a Sara en brazos. Cruzamos muy pocas palabras en el camino hasta llegar al elevador que nos deja en la puerta de esa enorme habitación llena de… recuerdos.

No hay ninguno. Las paredes están completamente blancas. Ni una sola fotografía de nosotras como familia.

—Pensé que… no estarías lista aún para…

—¿Las quitaste por mí?

—Antes de bajar a tu cuarto, que por cierto, lamento haya sido tan pequeño. No pude hacer nada cuando Lorenzo decidió alienarte de nosotras.

—Yo lo decidí —le recuerdo.

—No, cuando pediste tu espacio, la idea era que utilices una de las habitaciones cruzando el pasillo, no que te llevara al área de refugiados. Tú no eres una de ellos.

—Lo soy.

—No, eres mi… Eres importante, eres la mamá de Sara, eres… Es distinto —me dice entre titubeos—. En todo caso… ya estás aquí.

Escucharla decir esto último, se siente como un trámite. Me refiero a que sus palabras expresan un esfuerzo enorme, suenan a alivio de su parte después de ponerle tanto trabajo.

Y sí, ya estoy aquí, ¿ahora qué?

—¿Dónde debo recostarla? —le pregunto volviendo a lo importante.

—Su cuarto queda a lado del nuestro, pero estos días ha estado quedándose conmigo.

—Ya veo.

—Ustedes usarán la cama, no te preocupes. Puedes acostarla allí.

Entro a su habitación y noto aún más la diferencia con la mía, nada más la cama es del mismo ancho que toda mi presión.

—No veo por qué tengas que incomodarte yendo a la sala, Cat. Aquí podemos dormir las tres sin problema.

—¿Segura? —me pregunta con ápice de esperanza, lo que me hace dudar por un segundo.

—Sí, en todo caso soy yo la que debería ocupar el sillón.

Su mirada decae. No debí decir eso.

Cat acepta la oferta de compartir su cama y me ayuda cubriendo a Sara antes de tomar una pijama de su aparador de madera tallada y retirarse al baño para cambiarse.

La escucho respirar con fuerza, con pena, como si estuviese haciendo el esfuerzo más grande por no llorar. Esto debe ser demasiado para ella. Su interés por mí no se siente fingido, pero ¿qué tal el mío por ella antes de irme? ¿Era real?

Abro mi maleta y saco mi camiseta de dormir. Debería usar un pantalón de pijama, pero no tengo uno. Nunca lo pedí, me incomoda dormir tan cubierta. Sin embargo ahora lo necesito. No voy a pasearme semidesnuda frente a Cat. Aunque si nuestra relación era sincera, ya me ha visto completamente desnuda.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y reacciono dando la vuelta. La veo observándome. Tiene los ojos llorosos, pero me sonríe abriendo el primer cajón del mueble.

—Este te quedará bien —me dice entregándome uno de los suyos. Ahí esta. Me conoce, sabe lo que estoy pensando. Lo tomo y le agradezco—. Deberías tomar un baño caliente, imagino que debes estar adolorida por la posición en la que durmieron en la tarde.

—Algo —acepto. Mi espalda me está matando.

—El agua caliente le hará bien a tu cuerpo —sugiere entrando al baño y abre la llave de la tina—. Aquí hay unas burbujas y sales… —se detiene—. Tú sabes cuales.

La veo apenada, pero no me molesta. Es parte de mi trabajo hacer aquellos artículos de limpieza, aunque nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de usarlas viviendo en el ala de refugiados. Al menos sé que ellas las disfrutaban.

—Te dejaré sola.

Le agradezco nuevamente y tras cerrar la puerta comienzo a desvestirme. Todavía recuerdo los días en que me tomaba un par de horas para relajarme en la tina que compartía con mi hermana, allá en Los Ángeles, antes de que se desatara todo este infierno. Entro tocando el agua con la punta de mi pie. Esta deliciosamente caliente. Me acomodo a mis anchas, el agua es tan tranquilizante.

Hago un moño en mi pelo para evitar que se moje y apoyo mi cabeza en el filo cerrando mis ojos. Intento trasladarme a ese tiempo en mi adolescencia. Casi puedo escuchar a Trina a lo lejos quejándose del mundo.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra noche de bodas? —me pregunta Jade apareciendo frente a mí. Estoy soñando de nuevo—. Llegamos a la hostería y lo primero que hicimos fue encender el yacuzzi.

Mentalmente me traslado allí. Estamos en una habitación de baño muy grande, con una ducha hermosa a un lado y unos ventanales inmensos. Afuera no se divisa nada más que neblina y pronto todo se llena de vapor.

Puedo oler la esencia de eucalipto que sale al reventar las burbujas. Jade acaba de rociar unas gotas en el agua.

—Amé esa noche. Después del baño encendimos la chimenea y nos recostamos a conversar de lo que sería nuestra vida.

—¿Qué decidimos? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Hablamos de donde viviríamos, de nuestras carreras y el viaje que haríamos a Italia cuando tuviésemos oportunidad. Charlamos por horas sobre nuestros hijos, tendríamos un par y nos tatuaríamos sus nombres cuando nacieran.

—Yo nunca me haría un tatuaje —la contradigo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué crees que significa la cicatriz sobre tu ceja?

—Es una herida, no un tatuaje —le aclaro.

—Es una señal.

—¿De qué?

—Cuando planeamos huir, lo mas importante eran tú y Cat.

—Hablas del cuartel.

—Sí —me confirma—. Existía la posibilidad de que no todos pudiésemos salir y todavía era demasiado temprano para saber el sexo del bebé. Así que pensamos en todas las posibilidades y acordamos en usar esa marca.

—Espera, ¿fue así que supiste de Sara? ¿Al verme? —le pregunto confundida, ella asiente.

—De ser mujer la llamaríamos Sara y la marca caería sobre tu ceja izquierda. Si era varón lo llamaríamos Julian y la marca iría sobre la derecha. Si perdías al bebé… no tendrías una señal.

—Un poco drástico, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez, pero estábamos desesperadas. No teníamos idea de qué podían hacer al enterarse del embarazo, pero alejarnos era lo más lógico. En ese cuartel no vivían niños.

—¿Pero de qué serviría la cicatriz si no podrías verla, si me llevaban lejos o yo lograba escapar?

—Esperábamos que, por algún motivo, alguien te reconociera o te tomara una foto y me lo comentara. Así yo no tendría que preguntar y evitaríamos que usen esa información en nuestra contra.

—¿Qué información?, ¿el sexo del bebé? ¿Qué importancia tendría?

—Mucha, pero ahora no es el momento. El punto es que tu cicatriz llegaría a mis oídos u ojos tarde o temprano y sabría que sucedió.

—Entiendo, quien viera la marca te lo diría porque es realmente horrible y sería demasiado extraño no mencionarlo.

—No era el punto que sea horrible. Si me preguntas, exageraste un poco. Pero sí, ese era el plan.

—¿Tori? —me llama otra voz a lo lejos y despierto. Es Cat, debe haber pasado una hora al menos desde que entré. El agua ya está fría—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me quedé dormida. Ahora salgo, lo siento.

Llevo mi mano hacia mi cicatriz. ¿Es esto verdad o son solo sueños?

No tardo en cambiarme y salir del baño para encontrarme con la habitación a oscuras y una luz tenue que llega desde la sala. Cat está sirviendo algún tipo de bebida en un par de vasos que deja sobre la mesa llena de comida.

—Pedí la cena a la habitación. Supuse que tendrías hambre —me comenta al verme.

—No tanta la verdad, ¿tú?

—Bastante. El día fue muy pesado y no tuve tiempo ni de ir a almorzar.

Me siento a su lado pensando en que tal vez esta sería la mejor oportunidad de preguntarle algunas cosas, de confirmar lo poco que creo saber sobre mi pasado.

—Cat, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Emm, ¿tú sabes por qué tengo esta cicatriz?

—¿La de tu ceja? —Asiento en silencio—. Te la hiciste tú misma unos días después de que Sara naciera. Me explicaste que hiciste un trato con Jade.

Entonces es verdad. Al menos parte de mis sueños es real, estoy recordando pequeñas cosas.

—Supongo que no es la única pregunta que tienes. Si quieres puedo intentar ayudarte a recordar.

—No quisiera ser injusta contigo.

—¿Por qué lo serías?

—Pues por…

¿Lo digo?

—¿Por Jade? —Se me adelanta—. También era amiga mía. Es parte de quienes fuimos y no pienso que sea injusto recordarla.

Es una respuesta políticamente muy correcta y suena sincera.

—¿Lograste recordar algo en particular? —me pregunta.

—No realmente. He tenido sueños.

—Ya veo. Solías tenerlos todo el tiempo, sobretodo al inicio, cuando llegamos aquí. Muchas veces venían acompañados de pesadillas. Te desesperabas pensando en lo peligroso que había sido el que Jade se quedara atrás por salvarnos. Temías mucho por su bienestar —me cuenta—. Yo también.

—¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tienes de nosotras?… Me refiero a antes de que todo se fuera al diablo.

—Fue la noche de San Valentín —sonríe soltando una corta risa—. Nos encontramos para festejar Navidad, si es que puedes creerlo. Estuvimos todos tan ocupados y lejos durante las fiestas, que tuvimos que posponerlo y posponerlo unas cuantas veces. Finalmente decidimos hacer un almuerzo en tu casa y… Fue ese día.

—Yo ya estaba embarazada de Sara.

—Sí, esa noche contaron la noticia. Festejamos y bromeamos un poco. Yo ya lo sabía, la inseminación se hizo en los laboratorios de mi familia.

—¿La hizo tu papá?

Justo ahora recuerdo que era ginecólogo.

—Él mismo. Lo intentaron un par de veces antes de lograrlo. Fueron muy buenas noticias cuando finalmente sucedió.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—No nos vimos por unos meses. Yo viajé a Nueva York para participar en un proyecto en Broadway y ustedes se quedaron en Los Ángeles. Beck viajó a Vancouver y Robbie a China. Él fue… Se contagió allá, fue uno de los primeros en morir.

Nadie me contó eso. Hablé con Sikowitz, con Beck, con Ryder y ninguno me lo dijo.

—Yo estaba en mi camerino conversando con una de mis compañeras una noche antes de salir a escena, cuando escuchamos de uno de los técnicos de luces que en los países de oriente estaban muy alarmados por el contagio. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento y tomé mi teléfono. Lo llamé de inmediato. Un doctor contestó después de varios intentos y me informó que había fallecido hace unas horas. Me pidió que me contacte con la familia y fue así que comenzamos a entrar en pánico. Yo volví a Los Ángeles y, unos días más tarde, ya se escuchaban rumores sobre el cierre de fronteras. Empezaron a aparecer casos en el país…

—¿Teníamos planeado viajar a Canadá?

—A Vancouver. Eso sucedió unas semanas más tarde —me confirma—. El contagio fue violento y Jade quería mantenerlas seguras. De alguna forma en Canadá todo parecía estar más tranquilo y Beck nos invitó a mudarnos con él. Había espacio en su hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad y decidimos viajar, pero no llegamos a hacerlo. Todo sucedió en cuestión de horas. Dictaron una ley anti-migratoria que impedía el ingreso al país a excepción de casos muy particulares.

—¿Y cómo fue que Beck terminó en el cuartel si estaba en Canadá?

—Él viajo a Los Ángeles con la esperanza de poder llevarte con él.

—¿Solo a mí?

—Si no lograban convencer a las autoridades de dejarlos viajar con Jade, ella se quedaría en el país.

Niego con enojo porque odio saber con certeza que, en múltiples ocasiones, ella tomó la misma estúpida decisión de sacrificarse por nosotras.

—¿Cómo terminamos todos en el mismo cuartel? Me parece algo extraño existiendo tantos en el país.

—Tienes razón, cuarteles había por cientos, pero no mucha gente —me comenta—. El contagio fue tal, que se llegó a dictar una cuarentena general para controlar la situación. Nadie podía salir de sus casas, ni al supermercado, ni a la farmacia, ni al hospital, nada. Los únicos en las calles eran los militares. Después de aquellos cuarenta días, los que no murieron con la enfermedad, murieron de hambre o se quitaron la vida de la desesperación.

Se me hace tan extraño escuchar una historia como esta salir de sus labios. Yo aún tengo su imagen de adolescente tierna e inocente grabada en la mente. Cat es alguien que ni siquiera gusta de decir malas palabras. ¿Qué cosas tuvo que presenciar para poder contármela sin ponerse a llorar como yo lo estoy haciendo?

—Suena muy triste lo sé —me dice pasándome una servilleta de tela—. Nosotros somos los que tuvimos la fortuna de sobrevivir.

—¿Fue entonces cuando mi familia… falleció?

—La tuya, la de Jade y la mía. La abuela de Andre y él murieron contagiados unas semanas antes. La familia de Beck de igual forma. Evan…

¿Y quién es él?

—Fue nuestro compañero el último año —me explica seguramente viendo la pregunta en mi rostro—. Era mi novio.

—Dios Cat, lo lamento.

No tenía idea. Veo el dolor en su rostro, en su mirada que se va perdiendo en el mesón.

—Yo también, mucho. Era un buen hombre, gracioso, simple, coqueto —sonríe sin verme—. Ustedes se hicieron muy amigos, quizá más que tú y Andre.

¿Tanto así? No tengo un solo recuerdo de él.

Su corta sonrisa se torna amarga y siento que esta charla no le está haciendo nada bien.

—Tal vez deberíamos retomar esta conversación otro día —le sugiero..

—Sí, será mejor. Es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar.

Evito preguntar detalles de qué tiene que hacer. Su trabajo en el consejo es confidencial y no quiero hacer el momento más incómodo.

Me levanto recogiendo los platos sin saber dónde dejarlos. No hay un cuarto de cocina en la habitación. Solo un pequeño comedor.

—Déjalos en el mesón. Mañana los llevaré abajo —me informa con un bostezo y, así nada más, nos acostamos de lado a lado de Sara.

Cat apaga la luz diciendo buenas noches. Le respondo de la misma manera y todo va desapareciendo con una tranquilidad que no entiendo de donde salió.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Lo sé, nos quedamos en… nada, ¿verdad?

Pero aunque no lo crean este capítulo es importante por muchas razones que se aclararán en el siguiente y no, no voy a hacerles esperar un año más por el tercer capítulo. Espero subirlo mañana o pasado sin falta y el final muy pronto que este fic se termina este mismo año (como algunos de mis fics pendientes).

Gracias por pasar por aquí y adior.


End file.
